


Come Back to Me

by CharliP1989



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharliP1989/pseuds/CharliP1989
Summary: A car accident lands Daveed in the hospital.  Will he make it? I originally posted this on Tumblr.
Relationships: Daveed Diggs/Original Female Character(s), Daveed Diggs/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in about six years. Mercy is greatly appreciated. Please enjoy!

“I’m sorry, you can’t see him yet.”

“What do you mean I can’t see him yet?! You called me to tell me my husband was in this Emergency Room and that I needed to come see him. I’m here and now you won’t let me in.”

“Who’s your husband again?” the receptionist asked.

“Daveed Diggs. Six or so feet tall, strong build, great beard.”

“And his race?”

“Excuse me?” I blurted out. “I didn’t think race was considered a determining factor in finding someone, Janet. It’s 2020 not 1950. A white woman can marry a black man!”

She rolls her eyes and types his name in her computer. “Oh yes, David Diggs. He’s still with the trauma team. Have a seat and someone will find you.”

I was shaking; physically shivering as if I’d been standing outside in the middle of December. I needed to know more about Daveed, but I knew she wouldn’t tell me. I wanted to smack this woman, but I knew if I did, I wouldn’t be able to see him. Damned if I did, damned if I didn’t.

I thought about how scared he must be. How he was alone with no one there to comfort him; to hold his hand. _Did they just call me? Does his family know? Is he even alive?_

I felt myself flop down on a plastic chair, putting my head between my knees to try to calm down when a I felt a hand touch my back.

“Y/N, are you alright?” the person asked.

I looked up and found myself staring at Mickey Sumner, Daveed’s co-star. She had a bandage on her forehead and a brace on her left wrist.

I nodded and let out a low laugh, “shouldn’t I be asking you that? You’re the one with the brace.”

“I’ll be fine,” she smiled, “it’s you and Diggs I have to worry about. He’s the reason I’m not back there myself.”

“What even happened, Mick? No one is telling me anything,”

She let out a breath. “we were in the car heading to the sound stage. They had us shooting on the opposite side of town, so we had to be driven between sets. Someone ran a light and hit us. I don’t really remember much, just that he covered me as best he could when we flipped. Our driver didn’t make it. The girl who hit us barely has a scratch.”

The tears I had been holding in fell when she told me what he did for her. Of course, he would put himself in more danger to protect his friend. Although he always says he’s an introvert, he’s fiercely protective of his friends and family. He was always so conscious of those around him, I don’t think I had met anyone who can say they don’t like him.

We sat in relative silence for what seemed like hours. I found myself staring at the double doors that led to the ER every time they opened, hoping to see him walk out. But he didn’t. After what seemed like hours, a doctor finally approached us and sits down next to me.

“Mrs. Diggs? Hi, I’m Dr. Rhodes. I’ve been treating your husband, Daveed.”

I give a small wave, suddenly unable to form words.

She chuckles, “I understand how hard this may be for you. He came in with some pretty serious injuries, so it took us a while to stabilize him. I’m sorry you were waiting so long without being updated.”

“Is he alright?” I asked, squeezing Mickey’s hand tightly.

She nods, “he’ll be fine. It will be a long recovery though. He has a concussion, multiple lacerations from glass fragments, and his leg is broken. He also has quite the bruise across his chest from the seatbelt. I was worried that the bruise was hiding some broken ribs or another serious injury, but the x-rays came back negative. We sedated him to reset his leg and clean his wounds. Once he wakes, he’ll be good to go home. Would you like to see him?”

I jumped up so fast I rivaled Lafayette’s jump off the table. “Yes! Yes please!”

Both women laughed and Dr. Rhodes stood to join me. She led me through the doors and over to a room with a sliding glass door. The curtain behind the door was pulled for privacy. The lights were dimmed and the only sound coming from the room was the beeping of the heart monitor and the low whirr of a breathing machine.

“Ok, I want to talk you through what you’re going to see before you go in. You’re going to see a lot of equipment; a lot of beeping machines with a lot of lights and numbers. Don’t be alarmed by them, they’re not keeping him alive. They’re just attached so we can monitor him while he’s sleeping. The blood you may see on the bandages isn’t an active bleed. Some of the wounds were too shallow to need stitches. I know you’re hearing a breathing machine, but don’t worry. We’re just providing supplemental oxygen to get his blood pressure up. Are you ready to see him?”

I timidly nod, trying to take everything in and mentally prepare myself. She pulls the curtain aside and steps in the room, motioning for me to follow her.

Daveed laid on the bed perfectly still. His chest rose and fell with every breath he took. His lips were slightly parted under the oxygen mask. It reminded me so much of the scene he filmed while he was in the drawer that I thought back to the conversation we had after I saw the episode.

_We sat in the living room of our Vancouver condo watching the latest episode of Snowpiercer. Normally Daveed didn’t like watching himself but he said he needed to watch this episode with me._

_“Keep him off book,” Jennifer Connolly’s character said on the screen. “And Doctor? Mr. Wilford does not want him damaged.” Daveed’s character was then slid into the drawer and the screen went black._

_I felt a pair of eyes on me so I turned to look at him “Ok that’s not cool.”_

_He chuckled, “what’s not cool?”_

_I waived my hands at the tv, “all of that! You! Unconscious, barely alive! After everything you did for her! Not cool bro. He rubbed my cheek. “Baby, you’re crying. What’s wrong?” “Seeing you like that hurt me. Seeing you unable to fend for yourself breaks my heart. Please don’t ever make me have to see you like that in real life. I can’t even think about saying goodbye to you.”_

_He held my face between his hands and kissed me gently. “Y/N, I can’t promise that we won’t ever find ourselves in that situation; but I promise I will always come back to you.”_

I snapped out of my memory and sat down, gently picking up his hand and holding it close to my chest. I took my other hand and gently ran it through his hair.

“Thank god you didn’t have your wig on,” I chuckled. “I don’t know how we’d even get it off you with all these cuts on your forehead.”

Daveed didn’t respond.

“The doctor said you’re going to be fine. It’s going to take a while but you’re going to be fine. You did quite the number on yourself, Diggs. Mickey is fine; you saved her from much worse.”

I felt his fingers tighten around mine. A light groan escaped his lips. “Come on, baby. Open your eyes. It’s just you and me here. The sooner you wake up the sooner I get to take you home.”

“Will you wear the nurse costume?”

“Daveed, that barely covers my rear and chest! It’s not very practical.”

A small grin crossed his face as he opened his eyes, “Who says I need practical? I need my wife to nurse me. And for the record, you’ve got a great ass and chest,” he let go of my hand to brush against my breast.

“Always the charmer,” I rolled my eyes as I gently lifted the mask from his face. I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Thank you for coming back to me,”

He smiled and rubbed my cheek, “a promise is a promise, Y/N. I’ll always come back to you.”


End file.
